Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by Meg Leigh
Summary: Jema Taylor was working on her newest book, a murder mystery novel. But it was slow going for her, because she had never written a novel before. Jema decided that she needed help. BG/OC


**Authors note:**

**I do not Own Law & Order: CI!**

**This is NOT a Goren/Eames paring, or any other paring that includes someone from the show. It is a Goren/OFC. Deal with it, or don't read.**

**Chapter One: The Girl**

* * *

Ding! Jema takes a deep breath and steps off of the elevator onto the major case floor of the police station. She looks around before she heads to the captains office, knocking once on the door jam. "Excuse me? Captain Deakins?" Jema smiles when the man looks up from his work at her. "My name is Jema Taylor. I have an appointment with you." Deakins nods her into his office.

"Come in, Miss Taylor." Deakins stands in greeting, seeming to be polite. "If you would shut the door." He gestures her to sit, after she closes the door gently.

**8**

Robert Goren looks over at his partner, Alexandra Eames, when a pretty redhead walks straight to the captains' office. "Who do you think that is?" He looks back in fascination. Eames ignores his question, going back to her work, until the door of Deakins' office opens again ten minutes later. The two partners glance up and notice Deakins heading their way, the stranger trailing behind him.

"Goren, Eames. This is Jema Taylor." Deakins introduces the petite women to the two detectives. The three exchange handshakes and pleasant greetings. "She is going to be here observing you," Deakins gives Goren and Eames a pointed look. "For the next week, just don't take her out to crime scenes with DBs." Deakins makes to walk away when his detectives start to protest. "This is not up for discussion." He ends their protests rather fast.

"Detectives it's not your captain's fault that I'm here." Jema states softly. "I asked my editor for help finishing my latest book, and this is what he set up."

"A book? We have to babysit for a book?" Eames opens her mouth to say something, hoping that she can stop Bobby before it's too late when he lets his anger get the better of him. "Where do you get the idea that the NYPD is here for you to use as a source for a teen drama series."

Jema gives Goren a soft smile before she steps closer to him, whispering in his ear. "I don't write teen novels, detective. I have different tastes."

"Fascinating." Goren stares at Jema for a moment, he turns and walks away. Goren heads to the captains office.

"What did you say to him?" Eames asks looking lost as her partner walked away. "Be careful with him."

**8**

Jema sighed after she sits down at the bar. She had just finished her first day at the police station with the two major case detectives. The bar tender gives Jema a glass of red wine that she had ordered. "Would you like a glass, Detective?" Jema turns to her left as Robert Goren sits down on the stool next to her.

"No, thank you." Jema smiles up at the articulate man. "I know that it is not your editor that's pulling Captain Deakins strings." He stares at her, not giving an inch. "Your father got you into Major Case."

"Your very good detective." Jema looked at her hands in thought. "My relationship with my father is complex and strained, and we will leave it at that, Detective Goren." She drains the rest of her fifteen dollar glass of wine, before she stands to face the seated detective. "What is it that you wanted to ask me, Mr. Goren?"

Bobby smiles at Jema's attempt at rattling him, before he stands as well. "I was just wondering if Daddy always buys you what you want."

Jema grimaces in distaste. "I said before, Mr. Goren, I will not talk about my father." Jema sets twenty dollars on the bar before she grabs her coat. "I think I will call it a night before this gets uglier." Jema puts on her coat on before she left the bar and then the restaurant.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I really love writing for myself but its a thrill that other people find my world as fun as I do. So thanks and enjoy. **


End file.
